Making a First Impression
by marauderX
Summary: "You never get a second change to make a first impression." - Will Rogers


TEAM: Kenmare Kestrels

Position: Chaser 2 (permanent reserve)

Prompt: Spell - Episkey

Additional prompts: dominoes, Sorting Ceremony, and shatter

* * *

 **A.N.: This is a companion piece technically, but no knowledge of anything else is needed to understand the story. It is completely a stand alone story that happens to coincide with circumstances in another story I have written for the intents and purposes of this challenge. No Beta readers were used. Also, the quote in the summary is not mine. As stated, it is by Will Rogers.**

* * *

 _Rats_ , I thought, beginning to nibble on my bottom lip. The stern looking woman at the head of the Great Hall looked down upon us, the last two students standing. I gripped my cousin's hand as hard as I could, the nerves beginning to get to me as the woman peered through her square spectacles at the parchment in front of her.

"Dominique Weasley," she called out, her voice powerful and strong as it rang through the hall.

Dom gave me a half-hearted smile before letting go of me and walking up to the stool upon which an old and battered hat was place. She picked it up delicately and placed it on her head as she sat, her gaze locking with mine. I could see the terror in her eyes but I doubted anyone else could. Her face bore no trace of the fear she held, her clenched jaw making her seem determined if anything.

The hat took a moment before a tear in the brim opened and a deep a voice cried, " _RAVENCLAW!_ "

Cheers erupted from the table adorned with bronze and blue, Dominique's rigid stature relaxing as she jumped off the stool and set the hat back down in one fluid motion. She skipped over to the Ravenclaw table absolutely beaming. My stomach turned as I realized that now that she'd been sorted, it was inevitably my turn. Almost as soon as I'd had this realization, it seemed the rest of the hall had as well.

Hundreds of pairs of eyes bore into my back and I felt my cheeks flush with embarrassment. I wasn't used to having so much attention, as my family usually kept to ourselves while my other cousins always seemed to be in the spotlight. The woman with the parchment – what was her name. Professor Mc-something – looked down again.

"Molly Weasley."

Every step I took felt like moving through cement. Dread and excitement filled me, adrenaline pumping through my veins. As I got closer, I noticed the patches and fraying of the hat, along with a large amount of dust upon it's brim. The urge to turn around and walk out almost paralyzed me but somehow I kept moving. I grabbed the old thing and placed it delicately on my head, terrified that I would somehow break it and ruin sorting ceremonies forever, as I sat upon the stool.

" _So…_ " a voice purred delicately in my ear. I jumped and looked around to see no one around me. Judging by the few chuckles dispersed around the hall, everyone else was aware what was happening. " _A calculating mind, ambitious too! But I see fear in your mind and courage in your heart, Molly Weasley. It seems you not only share a name with your grandmother._ "

I sucked in a sharp breath. "Not Gryffindor," I whispered, chancing a glance at the table covered in scarlet and gold. James, Fred, and Roxanne sat together, eager looks upon their faces. I turned to lock eyes with Dominique and felt my heart tear in two. "They have each other, but she has no one."

" _Selfless as well. You could very well be sorted into any of the houses, Miss Weasley,_ " the voice continued. " _But, I suppose you know yourself best. Better be…_ "

" _RAVENCLAW!_ " the hat crowed to the hall.

I felt immediate relief and very nearly threw the hat back on the stool in my haste to find Dom again. Students of varying height, but all clad in blue, were congratulating me as I made my way down the table. I did my best to smile and introduce myself, but all I wanted was to sit down with Dominique. After a minute or two I finally could and slumped down beside her, my face flush with excitement.

"I can't believe we're still together!" she squeaked, her eyes bright. "I was so scared that I wouldn't know anyone else."

I giggled and hugged my cousin close. "I know! And now we'll be roommates!"

A cough cut through our excitement and I turned to see a striking girl staring at me with piercing blue eyes. Her cheekbones were sharp and her hair so black that it shined under the candlelight. She extended her hand in greeting.

"Hi, I'm Penelope. Your cousin here was just telling me about what a good Quidditch player you are." I blushed at her compliments but before I could respond, the girl continued. "I wouldn't typically ask this the first night but I'm in need of a Chaser and your name precedes you. Are you interested in joining the Ravenclaw Quidditch team?"

I felt my stomach turn and I couldn't stop the large grin that spread across my cheeks. Not only had I just been sorted into the same house as my best friend, but a minute into being a Ravenclaw and already I was being offered a spot on the Quidditch team.

"Yeah, of course," I managed to stammer out. "That would be amazing!" I reached for her hand to shake it, but the edge of my robes hit my utensils. "Oops," I quipped and wrenched my hand away, inadvertently knocking over my goblet.

I watched the horrific scene unfold in front of my as my goblet tumbled over and hit Dominique's goblet, which in turn tumbled over and hit yet another goblet, the goblets acting as dominoes as they fell down the line. Gasps were heard down the table as the last one fell over, hitting the glass centerpiece of an eagle, which fell to the floor with a shatter. All eyes in the room were once again on me.

Rats.


End file.
